An interesting picnic
by moonlightseraph
Summary: Diego and Anna Maria have a lovely picnic after playing a prank on Ricardo but Diego doesn't get to tell her what he really wants her to know.


_**An interesting picnic**_

Anna Maria and Diego strolled off to the gate, after watching Ricardo get arrested with no little satisfaction. Diego felt a little guilty for her cousin Milana and he had been taken aback when he stepped forward as if to warn her...and Anna Maria's hold on his arm had tightened. Had she...really been jealous?

He was almost appalled at the smug 'she deserved it' smile on Anna Maria's lips. Diego had looked at her a bit surprised but Anna Maria just looked satisfied; as if Milana deserved that cruel prank.

He didn't have time to muse over this for they arrived at the door. He felt he should say something about the situation.

"The soldiers being there….that was your idea?"

She asked, lightly.

"Si...I...guess I was still a bit upset over the Julius Caesar fiasco."

He admitted.

"Then...you knew he planned to impersonate Zorro and serenade Milana?"

She pressed.

"I didn't think of her at all…."

"Oh, but that...how roguish! You too really are trying to be more like Zorro, much to the danger of your own welfares!"

She giggled.

"But it was cruel….to your cousin."

Anna Maria glowered a bit.

"Don't you think she...perhaps...deserved it a little bit...for wanting her cousin's lover to serenade her?"

"I don't think anyone deserves to be unwittingly in the middle of practical jokes….except of course...practical jokers."

They had come to a disagreement of sorts. Diego knew she was easily angered but he hadn't expected this petty jealousy at his concern over Milana; especially when she was in love with Zorro and saw him only as a friend.

Diego noticed the door right in front of them.

Anna Maria was acting as if he was betraying her...he gently unhooked his arm from hers.

"Well, will I see you tomorrow for the picnic?"

She asked. He looked at her.

"Si."

Good grief, moments ago he had relished the idea of a picnic just with her and now he was making it sound like a business deal.

She opened the door and started to go in but then turned back and touched his hand.

"You are right, Diego. I let my jealousy get out of hand. Milana did not deserve this humiliation."

Was she really sorry….or was she trying to redeem herself...Diego couldn't help wondering.

"I guess we were both too overzealous to punish Ricardo that we didn't take into account the other people who would be hurt."

"But Milana won't be too mad...after all Ricardo's being punished for it."

Diego smiled again. Maybe he was taking this too seriously.

"Buenas Noches, Anna Maria."

She smiled and held out her hand. He took it and kissed it.

"Hasta Manana, Diego."

She replied and touched his arm lightly as she walked inside and closed the door. Little did they know the prank would continue to do more harm….

The next afternoon…..they were sitting under a tree enjoying their picnic lunch by the tranquilizing lake where Zorro had "rescued"Anna Maria only days ago. (Or where she had so conveniently lost track of her horse.)

Diego had never gone on a ride with Anna Maria without someone else along. Before Ricardo came along, there was the trouble with the kidnappers and her father's ransom and then she was out of sight but far from out of mind.

Then Ricardo came along, and their romance was again interrupted and he had never really had a moment just with her. It confused him. Maybe that's why she only saw him as a friend and didn't connect him to Zorro; because there was always someone else around to distract her. So this was his golden opportunity to talk to her, give her some cleverly disguised hints, and see what she thought of him, on his own...no drama or anything else.

"Diego,are you alright?"

Anna Maria's dark eyes sparkled.

"I guess I'm still a little winded from the ride here."

"I see….you are not used to riding that fast are you?"

Diego quickly popped a grape into his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer that. It was truly perfect weather but he couldn't find it within himself to relax enough to savor the breeze and the sunlight and the colors of the bright, lush world.

"You're awfully quiet, Diego...are you worried about Ricardo?"

She asked, smoothing back a stray lock of hair from in front of her eyes.

This was stupid….even though he was in love with her, she was his friend first….and he was just going to enjoy this time with her….without trying to tell her anything.

"No, no…."

She leaned her head back.

"I feel as though we have been friends for years….though we have just met maybe a month ago...and...we don't know very much about each other at all…except what gossip has told us...and what we have learned from arguing all the time."

She said, slowly and playfully touched his hand.

"It's crazy, but you're right."

"I know you play the guitar, that you may or may not be….a ladies man…"

She began, and started smirking.

"That you have a great taste for reading and solving problems rationally, without a sword."

"Ah, but I thought you were a fan of the sword?"

"I do have an admiration for those who wield it well...and there are times I wished I could get my hands around one…..see, I know so little..but I don't need to hurt people to get what I want usually...your turn…."

Anna Maria giggled. Diego edged ever so slightly closer to her.

"You have a great love for riding. You have a taste for adventure and you are too fearless for your own good. You don't let anyone tell you what to do."

"Well done, Diego...now tell me what I got wrong."

Anna Maria said, pursing her lips.

"Well, I do love music and the love language of the guitar. I am far from a ladies man...I am commonly known as the brotherly type."

"By your own choosing?"

She asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Let's simply say...senoritas generally prefer the likes of El Zorro."

He wasn't looking at her when he said this but the words seemed aimed right at her.

"Oh."

"For good reason, I suppose...he has done a few good things."

Diego began seriously but ended with a smirk.

She shook her head.

"Anyway, what did I get wrong about you?"

Diego asked.

"You only said about a sentence about me….not much to get wrong. I guess you forgot to mention my hot temper….and...the way I...refuse to…."

She suddenly trailed off.

"You don't have to apologize, Anna Maria."

Anna Maria looked away from him.

"Diego..be honest...how much did you hate me when I...when we first met and I refused to listen to you about how to deal with my father's kidnappers and we all suffered the consequences?"

She said, all at once, her brown eyes suddenly worried as if being disliked by anyone was her greatest fear.

"I never hated you."

"You must have...I was unbearable!"

She turned back to challenge him with her eyes.

"Well, I didn't…"

"Yes, you did! You are just too much of a gentleman to say so!"

Diego touched her hand.

"You never let me hate you."

"I gave you every opportunity to hate me."

She responded, raising her eyebrows.

Diego just laughed.

"Oh, I guess I'm too much of a joke to hate!"

Diego stopped laughing.

"Why would I have kept around then?"

She looked away.

"Well, how much do you hate it when I compare you to Zorro...and tell you to emulate him?"

"Not at all...I just wish sometimes that you knew…"

"Knew what?"

Diego couldn't believe they'd spent this whole time arguing and only now had reached the subject of Zorro.

"That violence does not equal strength or cunning...someone who is physically inept can be very strong inside. People may exert their brute force over their bodies but their hearts and souls are indomitable. You know, like the martires."

Anna Maria said nothing in reply.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean myself or to give you a sermon."

Diego gently patted her hand.

"Zorro is like that. He is more than the sword he wields. He has a courageous heart underneath that and…."

She began, defensively.

"Si but sometimes...we only see the glamour of someone. Zorro is only human. He should not be put up on a pedestal. He has his own struggles like you and me. He is afraid, he lashes out in anger, he sometimes carries a joke too far."

Diego continued.

"How can you know that?"

"Well, he has appeared in Los Angeles very often."

"Seeing someone or hearing about them is not the same as personally meeting them and talking to them. He is unlike any other man, Diego, struggles and all."

Anna Maria replied in her infuriating patronizing tone. He almost wanted to shout who are you to tell me what Zorro is and isn't...he is me and I am him. Or the other half of him wanted to tell her the truth...as tactfully and tastefully as he could..and take her into his arms.

He could only stare at her. She looked down and started packing up the picnic. He reached out to grab her arm, gentle enough so as not to scare her, but firm enough for her to pause.

"There's something you should know."

Diego began. She stopped.

"What is it?"

She then went back to packing.

"Please just stop…..just for a moment."

She did.

"What is the matter, Diego?"

Her expression changed from one of slight annoyance to genuine warmth and concern.

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked right at her. And saw Bernardo behind her signalling frantically.

"I would not have changed meeting you for anything."

Diego began. She looked confused.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to argue with or to throw wine in my face.."

She smiled.

"Diego….I never did anything to deserve such…."

She started but stopped.

Diego took her hand and kissed it soundly. She didn't let it be a romantic moment for she simply laughed and smiled.

"Oh, you!"

She was close enough that he could just reach out to embrace her, to kiss her. He wanted to.

But she simply smiled and laughed again and jumped up.

"We better go check on Ricardo, Diego."

Diego sighed and shoved his silly romantic thoughts away.

"Si, that baboso is probably being hung right now!"

Little did he know that was true, based on what Bernardo was about to tell him. All he knew now was he had had a golden opportunity to tell Anna Maria everything….what had held him back?

Maybe they were really were just meant to be friends. Maybe she would never take anyone but Zorro seriously.

But he realized with a grin that he wouldn't have changed this picnic for anything.

 _ **EL FIN**_


End file.
